


All Night Phone Calls

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Coda, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It's late enough to be startling, when the phone rings...





	

The phone rings.   
It’s late enough to be startling, if only because the Winchesters are human and need sleep. Castiel blinks, rubbing his eyes and shaking off the fatigue, before reaching for the phone.   
It rings again and goes silent, before he can answer.   
Cas frowns. It’s almost three a.m. and Dean is calling but hanging up. A thread of worry runs through him and he picks up the phone, dialing as he pours water into the hotel room coffee machine.   
It rings twice before it cuts off and now worry really worms through him.   
He dials again, and this time, it rings twice. Three times.   
“Dude, I’m sleepin,” Dean grumbles.   
“You weren’t. You called me.” Cas points out, turning over the wrecked, shaking voice that doesn’t sound at all like Dean.  
“Shouldn’t have.” Dean mutters.   
Castiel is quiet for a long moment and then, “Tell me.”   
There’s a ragged breath, “I should have known, ya know? I should have expected this.”   
Castiel abandons his coffee, moving through the room quickly. It doesn’t take him long, even holding the silent phone pressed to his ear.   
“I just. I thought she was happy.”   
Understanding crashes over Castiel and he goes still, his eyes squeezing closed. Then he grabs his keys and Dean breaks, a choked sob coming across the line.   
“Why can’t she love me, man? Why does everyone leave me?”  
Castiel knows human emotions and he knows the fury of heaven, but he has never in his life wanted to hurt someone more than he does Mary Winchester, in this moment.   
“She does love you,” Cas says the words weak and ineffectual as the hunter breaks, hundreds of miles away.   
“She doesn’t want me,” Dean sobs. “She l-l-left me.”   
He sobs and Cas slides in the truck, starting it and peeling out of the empty motel lot.   
“She needs time. She’ll come back.”   
“Everyone leaves, Cas. Dad. Lisa. Sam. You.”   
His heart squeezes and he regrets, again, every time he hurt Dean. Unintentional and well meaning though it was.   
“I always come home,” Cas says and Dean makes a noise, a choked sob.   
“Cas–” He stops himself and Cas blinks back tears.   
Father, he misses his wings.   
“I’m coming, Dean. I’m coming.”   
The relief in Dean’s soft crying breaks the angel’s heart. It’s a long drive, but he stays on the phone, listening to Dean cry, and his shattered, whispered questions. Listens, when he finally sleeps, and the restless muffled murmurs in his sleep.  
He stays on the phone until he is there, slipping through the silent bunker that feels like a tomb covered in grief, wondering briefly where and how Sam is before he steps into Dean’s room.   
He’s clutching his phone, and tears are on his cheeks, dried there. Curled on his side, into a ball as small as he can manage. Castiel won’t be enough, not to fill the hole that Mary left, but maybe he can hold Dean together the way Dean has always held him.   
Castiel slips into the bed and tugs Dean against him, and when the hunter whimpers his name, turning in his arms and burrowing close, Cas presses a kiss against his hair and whispers back, “I’m here. I’m home.”


End file.
